


Upload Completed

by Guesswhatfuckers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But I'm Already Working On My Other Series, Elijah is sad, I Might Make More For This, I mean, Literally just wrote this in like less than an hour out of a random urge, Poor Connor wtf have I done, Real Damn SHort, So he makes his dead friends into robots, This talks about Sex Trafficking for a bit, Which I have to say Im giving way to much detail on this google doc, hope you like it, no beta we die like men, whatever oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswhatfuckers/pseuds/Guesswhatfuckers
Summary: He was the last person that truly mattered. And now he was dead. The final friend, the final person to say goodbye to. The one person that had nothing to do with the last losses he had. The one good person left in this world. There was his body.Not unlike the android he would have to give it to.





	Upload Completed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! If you want me to make more I gladly will, but I'm probably going to put this on the sidebar to my current main story Honey, I Swapped The Kids! Since not only am I fleshing it out but also planning to rewrite what I currently have. 
> 
> Anyways, have a good time reading this story!

Kamski looked on at the inky sky as the upload continued. It was all he could do.

Kara had told him, she requested this to happen in her will. She wanted to be an android, and he granted her wish. AX400’s faces were already modeled after her, so the first half was easy. 

The second half, however, had led Elijah to have at least 6 breakdowns in front of Chloe, as well as Jocelyn. He created Jocelyn when he realized that Kara was going to die, he knew that he’d need someone near him to help fill it. So he made another Chloe. 

Of course, that had happened a long time ago. But here he was now, with a dead body in his office and a void in his heart and mind. He felt his old self slowly slipping away through the years. Every day making a new life and trying to make sure the public was unaware of the true complexity of its nature as to save it from an early doom. Well, it was harder than he originally thought. The optimist he used to be, who would tell you anything and everything you wanted to know about robotics and technology. 

He’d never do that now. Fear and loss corrupted the core of his very being. Not unlike the delicate white snow painting the ground and anything that can manage to catch it in a delicate shade of purity. Only to be stained by the earth’s grit and dirt. He stared out the large window in the room connecting to the semi-underground second floor of his home, while most of it was submerged inside the very dirt that tainted this world.

He knew that none of it mattered. Kara would only ever truly awaken again after her long, but luckily not endless, slumber when the AX400 initiated the ra9 sequence. The only thing stopping them from being alive as soon as they begin life. But, now was not the time to dwell. Kara’s memory had finished uploading, and Elijah had a task to finish. So as he walked towards the body of the woman who had raised him while he parents had simply thrown bottles at the wall beside him, he picked up a small USB made to disguise its complexity.

Not unlike the android, he would have to give it to.

He hopes Kara will like her new home.

Yet he knew that was simply a hope.

 

Elijah felt the cold surface of the cup he had been holding slip from his grasp as he listened to the news, the cup making a dull thud against the tile below. He recognized that car

Please god, let Carl Manfred’s car be revealed to have been stolen.

 

As Elijah sat in black, staring at the body of what used to be Alexander Esmond, he couldn’t help but cry. He had already lost Kara, why did Alexander have to leave this world to?

Yet he knew what he had to do.

So, when the body had been buried 6 feet deep in a private lot he made a plan.

Sure, graverobbing was bad. But it wasn’t that much different from archeology. 

Maybe staying in a graveyard far past the time that the sun had gone down was something a maniac would do, but it was much better than the known trillionaire owner of the biggest company in the world at the time carrying the dead body of his closest friend out of his grave to force him into an android that would assist his other dear friend, Carl Manfred.

Alexander was a kind soul, to say the least. He was a child when he met Carl. He lived in a broken household within the inner city of Detroit. Yet the environment never truly broke his resolve. It only strengthened his passion to help others. And the aspiring artist turned out to be just the person to help. 

The 9-year-old was always at Carl’s house, helping him paint, cleaning his studio, even mowing his lawn for no reason. 

When he was 16 he ran into a man of the same age, who had just moved to Detroit to pursue his dream of creating the first android to pass the Turing test. A young Elijah Kamski and a youthful Alexander Esmond quickly became close friends. Elijah often helping Carl with Alexander when he got too stressed over his new ideas. Carl became the closest thing he had to a father figure, besides Kara. She had moved to Detroit with him, and she and Carl grew close during their time. 

They grew… too close. And accidentally ended up caught in an affair that ended with Kara’s pregnancy. Leo had been conceived, and Kara had distanced herself from everyone but Elijah. 

So, of course, he knew everything Leo had been going through.

An absent father only mad his problems much worse, and as he started getting into drugs neither Elijah or Kara knew how to stop him. Elijah slowly lost his self through it all. Yet Alexander had faced it head on. 

So when Alexander died in the car that stole not only his life, but Carl’s use of his legs, another part of Elijah left with each casualty. Not only had the man who helped him unwind when he nearly exploded lost the ability to move freely and share his talents with the world as widely. But the man who’s spirit never broke, who took lives problems head on and came out better than before, who’s spirit broke, and who life defeated. With a simple collision of metal.

U p lo a d S u cc e ss f ul

 

The final friend, the final person to say goodbye to. The one person that had nothing to do with the last losses he had. The one good person left in this world. There was his body.

Connor Day, the boy who had been Elijah Kamski’s first child. The boy he secretly housed in his home as he was on the run from the law. The boy who simply wanted to live. Who wanted to be a police officer so he could be the last good cop left in this world.

Yet that was all taken away from him when he was stolen and pushed into a ring of sex traffickers. Elijah found him on the streets, abandoned and slowly dying. He brought him to his home and nursed him to health. He took him under his wing and kept him safe. 

The boy with huge brown puppy dog eyes and a soft soul to match the dark wisps of hair on his head. The boy who was lost to the rest of society, an unknown. Who was hunted down for simply existing? Who got in trouble with his idols, with the police, when he had simply tried to get food after finally finding a safehouse he could stay in for at least a few days before being caught and slaughtered.

And the police that showed up to the scene showed no mercy in using excessive violence late at night, with no one watching. A police officer who knew just what Connor had been through, and hadn’t helped beside what his career was. 

Connor was Elijah’s first sign of hope. With few mocha dots randomly darkening his light skin. Not freckles, but definitely a large amount of moles. Connor was someone that Elijah trusted, someone that brought light to his life after the deaths of the people closest to him. 

He was the last person that truly mattered. And now he was dead. 

Connor knew about everything he’d done to Markus and Kara and told him to do the same if he ever died. Knowing that Connor wanted to be a police officer, Elijah immediately thought of the new model that was under construction at the moment. An RK800 made to assist the police force as a detective. Highly skilled and the most complex android to be made yet. It still had no official design, simply being a blank canvas for the idea to come.

So Elijah decided to utilize everything he had and made the RK800 identical to Connor. Of course, he named him Connor to. It just wouldn’t feel right otherwise. He also added one more thing.

He gave him everything he could about Kara and Alexander, who was now renamed, Markus. He made sure that Connor would be there the whole time, only hidden. Suppressed deeply by the android he was inside, but there the whole time. He wished he could do the same for the other two, but he trusted them to deviate. Connor would be… too scared. He knew about Cyberlife’s plan. He knew they planned to retire him forcefully soon and that they wanted to put a Zen Garden feature in Connor, something he disagreed with. At one time maybe he would have said he admired and loved Amanda, but he saw what she truly was.

He just wishes Connor didn’t have to.

Hopefully, all of them end up ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading that whole mess, if you want to message me about anything then either give me a comment or send me something on [My Tumblr](https://robothotticus.tumblr.com/) !!! Thank you so much truly, and I hope you all have a wonderful day! (or night) :)


End file.
